High school of rivalries
by Enera
Summary: Sasuke and his friends formed a band and became world known superstars, but what happens when their tour ends and they go back to school? What about the band that beat them in rising star that are now returning to the same school? "We. Will. Crush. Them" Sasuke said, but what happens with the rival band, when they turn out to become their enemies. sasusaku nejiten naruhina shikaino
1. and this is how it all starts

Hello, hi, konnichiwa - whatevah.. Here I present to you my own fanfic with my favorite pairings from naruto - WHICH I DON'T OWN BTW - and I would like some constructing criticism about it, since I am not a native english speaker and it could help me in the future chapters. Reviews are always welcome and I'd like to hear your thoughts and ideas, comments and all you really have to say about my story. I have to admit, this first chapter might be shorter than the other chapters, my writing kinda circles around school, friends and hobbies, so I will do it on my free time - which I try to do as often as possible. Anyways, enjoy!

~ Love, Enera

Every single girl living in or nearby the famous Konoha city was probably screaming while staring at a computer-, phone- or tablet screen. And if they weren't screaming, they sure would be in a while - because a famous boy band named The Dark Shadows - or TDS as their fans called them - had suddenly posted a mind blowing announcement on their official site, which wasn't a small thing at all. A world known band, that was basically built around 4 highly handsome and talented teenagers was finally ending their second world tour and settling down to write music again and kind of calm down a bit - everyone needed a vacation, at least some time off. Well these boys sure in hell weren't off the news, all of the papers had their faces all over them, headlines were talking about them and everyone who knew anything was talking about them. The announcement clearly stated that the boys would be going to get some education at the Konoha academy, a famous high school which was known for it's musical talents. They would be spending their next year in the academy. A whole year. No wonder everyone was hyped up like sugarhigh crickets, jumping up and down, on the walls and walking in the ceiling.

"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" yelled Shikamaru with an annoyed face, while laying on top of his own brown leather chair, that spun around when he wanted it to. At the moment he was glaring at a certain spiky blonde haired idiot that was sitting on a huge pillow, eating ramen and watching tv while yelling at the soccer players random instructions that didn't even make sense. Neji was quietly reading a book with his legs crossed on his chair and the book in his lap, but he silently agreed with Shikamaru, by nodding with him at Naruto - who could concentrate with all this noise anyways. "Ya dope, shut the fuck up already." Sasuke agreed and threw Naruto with a crumbled paper ball in the head, so he almost dropped his bowl of ramen. The blonde drummer only huffed loudly and switched the volume only louder, just to annoy his precious friends who had deathly glares all over his orange t-shirt and black jean covered body. A few glances and the bassist and guitarist stood up, Shikamaru quickly following them as the one playing keys and synthesizer - while Naruto was trying to hide his precious ramen and not his fearful face from the band's other vicious members.

Sadly a bell's light sound saved Naruto's life, captain informed the guys that they would be starting to land and should move back to their places, buckle up their seat belts and get ready for landing. Sasuke cursed in his mind, he so wanted to beat his friend's ass in an airplane, that should teach him a lesson about being an idiot in an airplane. But sadly he had to get back to his seat, god damn why was the flight so short - they could have beaten up blondie real badly, but again he'd be fine within a few hours. First one to sit down was Shikamaru, followed by Neji and then Sasuke, when Naruto was the last one to slowly climb up from the aircraft's soft carpet and his big pillow to his seat, while he could feel the glares sent towards his direction. Better just shut up for a while - which wasn't porrible, but right now he didn't even clear his throat.

Konoha city airport was filled with flashing lights of paparazzis cameras, the screams of teenage girls, reporters and cameracrews, other fans plus the other travellers - but did the ones waiting on TDS care? Nope. It didn't take long after landing, when they got to the terminal of arrived planes - al of these people had probably been waiting here for hours, maybe the whole day, since it was about 7 in the evening. All the guys were still a bit annoyed, but relieved from the fact that the flight was over and they wouldn't have to deal with that in a while. Fluttering lights and screams of course bothering the guys - except for Naruto who loved the attention he was getting - were quickly pushed off by buff bodyguards of the guys, who helped them and carried all their bags right to a black limo, which drove off immediately after the last door closed and the fans were left behind. Screams were heard for a while, but soon a soothing silence had fallen.

"Wait whose place are we staying at?" asked Shikamaru with a confused face. He hadn't visited his parents during the tour at all, but again his own parents probably weren't even home, work took them in a lot of places, but they did have calls every once in a while, so it was okay. He'd probably visit them later if they got into the city any time soon.

"Mine." Sasuke answered simply. Uchihas were rich even without all the fame and money Sasuke was getting - they basically owned almost all of the hotels, malls and casinos in the country and lived in a huge mansion a few miles away from the center of Konoha. It had lots of extra rooms, bathrooms and free space - they could practice and hang out all together without having to travel miles to get to the same place and everything would be easier just living there. It's not like they wouldn't have lived in the same house before - they had shared hotel rooms together while not being so known. Shikamaru and Neji both nodded, Naruto staring out of the window, still silent. Wow. This was a record for him, someone give him a reward, this was the longest time he had been completely quiet, not opening his mouth even once.

Basically the choice was probably the one they would've went with if they thought about it more. Naruto and Shikamaru's parents worked abroad, having such great jobs as diplomats and consults, so they spent a lot of time out of the country - the guys didn't mind it anymore though, since they didn't even spend time at home that much now that they were famous. Even though Neji didn't say it, everyone knew he didn't like staying with the Hyuuga family, he hadn't lived there in a long while and it didn't even bother him anymore, he always had a place where to sleep - the family didn't even like Neji's music career, so why would he even be staying with them. He loved what he did, even though they didn't accept it. And Sasuke's parents treated the boys like their own sons, so it seemed just great - not too formal, casual, just how they liked it.

Soon the black limousine stopped smoothly in front of a three floors high, white mansion with lots of big windows and silky curtains decorating the view even more. The yard was full of beautiful flowers, threes and statues - the guys played around the huge yard when they were little and sometimes swam in the pool that they had in the backyard. Soon the first door opened and Sasuke's dark haired head popped out, his onyx eyes glancing at the huge house in front of him.

"Good to be home." he sighed, and let the other guys out of the same door with him, while the driver loaded all their stuff out of the trunk right next to the car. Guys grabbed their bags and Naruto finally opened his mouth. "Teme I'll be taking my usual room THAAANKS." and so he rushed off, right up the stairs for the big wooden doors which were opened for him. Shikamaru mumbled something about sleeping, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Neji just sighed, being tired of all the idiotism. Of course he would be getting his normal room, it's not like he had to sleep in the closet or on one of the multiple couches.

The house hadn't changed a bit, huge front hall was filled with white shades, creme and sometimes you could see gold and platinum shades, flowers and other decorative items - tables and chairs. Neji sighed when he looked at Naruto jumping up and down with his suitcase, he sure in hell was happy. Suddenly Shikamaru's head popped up and he started to look really concentrated, but suddenly someone jumped on the guys, pulling them all in a big hug. Sasuke's delightful mom was smiling with her eyes blinking like stars. "Welcome back boys, come join us for dinner - I bet you're starving!" Mikoto said and squeezed them tightly into another hug, and glanced over her shoulder only to see pouting Naruto.

"Aww sweety, of course you can have a hug too!" the Uchiha mother said and gave Naruto a hug too, which brought that happy smile back to his lips, when Mikoto told the guys to take their coats off and join them for the dinner, Fugaku was already eating and school would start tomorrow at 9am. Of course everyone groaned in displeasure - school sucked, everyone knew that.

* * *

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all woke up to a horrid scream. Dark haired guys stormed out of their rooms, Sasuke growling and Shikamaru muttering things about killing Naruto. It was bad enough that he had to go to school, now that Naruto woke him 30 minutes earlier than he was supposed to wake up - Konohagakure was awesome, but sadly he had to spend most of his time in school.

"DOPE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU MAGGOT?!" Sasuke shouted at him, while going down the stairs to strangle him. He was expecting something else than Naruto's face being mixed with excitement and horror. He wasn't even looking at the three guys, he was staring at the morning news from a huge flat tv they had installed in the lower living room, didn't even put up with Sasuke.

"Hooooly shit." Shikamaru said when he actually realized what Naruto was staring at from the tv. The reporters where hyped up from something, talking about bands and Konoha Academy - but the band they were talking about wasn't TDS. All of the players had their mouths hanging open, when they showed a group picture of 4 girls with the following lines in the background, " -drama is now settled and Konohagakure being the girls' hometown, they have returned from their rising star tour and will return to Konoha Academy till their new album will be released. Of course you can spot the girls at the 'Rock off' show at-". Sasuke had just shut the tv and smashed the remote by throwing it to the nearest wall. All of the guys were quiet, except for Naruto, who seemed utterly shocked and was breathing heavily.

"We. Will. Crush. Them." Sasuke spelled out angrily and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone staring at the hallways he had just disappeared to.

Leaving everyone thinking, what the fuck had just happened, Naruto turned to the two guys, who still were confused of what had just happened. "Yup. The Royal Bloods is gonna be in the Konoha Academy this whooooole year." Naruto said, kind of emptily. Both of the bands had attended a competition called 'the rising star', which was basically a battle of bands that the guys were super confident about winning. They had been together for a good while, they had killer songs and preforming skills that were going to blow the judges away. But no. Some random girl group from the same highschool just stole the first place right before their eyes, and guys got the second place. Everyone was extremely bitter about it, nobody exactly liked losing - to girls, being the humiliating part. Girls got the price tour and guys got to deal with their own music. New manager and other parts had to change, but they were fine now.

And they would crush them. Today. Right there, at school.

It was on. Oh, it was so on.


	2. the first day of school

Haihaihaiii! The inspiration of writing another chapter to this was over floating, so here you go, chapter 2 is now ready for you! I already have over 5 followers and over 60 viewers within 24 hours, bit exciting for me as a first time writer (probably not that exciting to you but hey, some sympathy towards us unsocial noodles!) - hope you like this new chapter and reviews are always appreciated!

\+ I don't own the characters, but the storyline is my own creation so hush now and read.

~ Love, Enera.

* * *

After boys recovered themselves from this newsflash, got fully dressed and ate their delicious breakfast in the kitchen - it was time to get to school. Slightly excited but at the same time anxious and stressed feelings were mixed in the air when they walked towards their waiting vehicle, and cruised off towards their school. Was this really their only choice? Sure it brought them to the media more than before, it was good advertisement for their band and they could actually enjoy the life of a normal teenager - okay they could try but probably wouldn't succeed. Also another choice could be home schooled, when there wouldn't be any crazy fans running after them, following or stalking them on every second of their life - but again, didn't fangirls already do that with the help of social medias and the internet on a whole. The seats in their car were placed in a rectangular shape, so basically everyone could see each other where ever they decided to sit. Sasuke had dragged his electric guitar with him and it neatly laid next to him on the black leather seats while Naruto played with his drumsticks and Neji cracked his knuckles in the silence. Shikamaru was - of course - asleep, again. What a huge surprise. A typical ride, usually more talkative though. They just had something else in their mind.

It didn't take long for a private limousine with a high class driver to get from central city's expensive neighborhoods to in front of their school, which carried the name 'Konoha Academy, the school of music and theatrical performance'. Basically it was an art school, without the actual 'art' - but again, define art. Art is something you imagine and create with your own body and mind, it doesn't really matter do you dance, act or write - these talents are art in many eyes, as drawing and painting is. Movements of your body, words you pronounce and even the strokes of a pencil or glitter you smudge on a white paper - it's all art, creations, thoughts and emotions. Music on the other hand is a totally different thing, it forms it's own category of self-expression, but is also on it's own way a form of artistic behavior. But did the guys care? Sure they did, but just not at the moment - they had something not so deep and not so fun either to think about. Their rival band, the royal bloods, which had just about a year ago beaten them in the battle of bands, also named as a talent show called rising star that was narrowed down to three contestants in the finals - which were all bands. Now TRB would return to Konoha Academy from their winners tour, those noobs were now utterly famous and didn't deserve it in guys' minds. White and big, two floored school building's campus was now filled with students screaming their names, knocking on the limo's darkened window glasses and holding up signs like: 'I love you Neji', 'Sasuke let's get married' and 'TDS 4ever', which the guys could clearly see from the windows and Shikamaru was the first on eto let out a tired sigh.

"And when did you wake up, hn?" Sasuke slightly teased, but Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at him with an annoyed face. Someone clearly didn't get a nap long enough. "You think it's easy to sleep in this noise?" Shikamaru grunted while staring out of the window, when their muscular bodyguards were directing people farther from the vehicle, while one positioned metal bars to the ground, which were connected with velvet ropes to position them a clear and safe, kind of a red carpet like way to the school's big front hall. Naruto was the first one to jump out of the black vehicle waving at the fans wearing his typical -orange - t-shirt and a sleeveless grey hoodie, jeans and black converse high tops. He threw both of his drumsticks that he was currently holding to random directions, one nearly hitting a bodyguards face - but he luckily dodged it and two really excited screams were heard over the large crowd of at least and probably over 300 people. Fast the other members of the band had gotten up from the vehicle, Sasuke wearing a loose white top and black shorts with a silvery necklace and black vans shoes, Shikamaru having a plain black t-shirt and brown shorts with light grey nike high tops and the last one to step out was Neji, who wore a black and white football jacket with a black tank top under it and slightly washed out jeans with grey vans shoes. Fangirls were drooling, many people were taking pics and some people were even videotaping the guys' walk to the school's main entrance.

The guys were instructed and walked straight to the principal Tsunade's office, where she asked the guys to sit down on the red sofas in her office, where she has a few seconds and judged them with a few glances. "I can clearly see that you don't enjoy your time here", she started with a basic businessy face, but when Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, she stood up and slammed her hands to the wooden table extremely loudly, so everything on that table jumped slightly to the air and landed back on their places which startled the guys a bit. 'Holy fuck that granny has some strength..' Naruto thought with a slightly scared face, when his muscles slowly relaxed. "You four arrogant bastards listen to me and listen to me good." she started warningly, with a threatening facial expression. " I don't give a fuck what you think about my school or how you were tutored before. The press can kiss your asses and the girls can run after you all they want but here you listen to me and only me, I'm the boss around here." she said strictly, with an angry tone to her voice. "And if I'm not clear, we can always discuss about extra credits with your teachers. For a quick example - do you enjoy cleaning?" She continued, ending with a questioning look that got guys immediately shaking their heads, which only got the principal to walk closer to them and circling her desk, so she sat on it's front side. "Good, now that we understand each other, you can head over to your homeroom, where your teacher will give out your schedules and you follow them. Dismissed." She said and almost threw the guys out with no intention of being nice, which left them slightly confused and scared. Soon another door next to principals office opened and a cute woman with short dark hair walked forward to them, glancing at them with her almost black eyes, "Excuse principal Tsunade's behavior, she has 4 other students yet to arrive and they should be also instructed to their classes so she is bit in hurry at the moment. Let me show you your homeroom." The lady said nicely and with a small smile and started walking in a certain direction, that the guys were apparently meant to follow. "Oh and my name is Shizune, if you need any help. I'm the vice principal of this school and your student counselor." She introduced herself and kept walking, walking up the white stairs with her low heels slightly making a knocking sound every time they hit the floor. Hallways white walls were covered by multiple navy blue lockers with built-in locks and a little number in the door. All of the guys still had their lockers, unless they were given to new sophomores, in that case they would have to ask new lockers and that would be such a drag, not exactly intimidating.

"Here you go." Shizune said nicely and was already off her way when Neji knocked on the door, which was easily opened by their homeroom teacher. Grey, slightly spiky hair and a black scarf covering his mouth, nose and right eye - the boys walked in and sighs, screams and talking suddenly increased to unstandable, so their teacher had to cut it off by yelling loudly. "All of the teachers here are really weird." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru and he nodded silently with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Everyone was quiet and stared at the four boys standing in front of the class. "Well, hello boys - I expect that you are Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru?" he didn't put it in a questioning way, put he meant it as a question, so they just nodded in return. "Well I am kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher. Here are your schedules and all the other paperwork you get, Tsunade probably told you about it and you can sit where ever you want to. This class is to get to know each other, so talk." Kakashi said, tossing them a few pieces of papers and instructing them with a hand movement to walk to the free seats and sat down to his desk, grabbing a small book from his pocket and started reading again, giving zero fucks about what was currently happening.

"Wow, such a lazy ass teacher.." Naruto huffed while walking behind Sasuke to the back of the class were a group of girls were taking the back row seats. Sasuke gave them a nod away and the girls just collected their things and gave them their seats. A smirk on his lips he sat down with the three other guys and Naruto already spotted the name of the book Kakashi was reading. He laughed slightly and grinned. "Not only is he lazy, he is really perverted - reading a sex novel while "teaching" a class." he said out loud, which caught Shikamaru and Neji's attention, Sasuke already got his hands on his guitar and started playing that - ignoring the squeals of the girls that sat close to him while he played some songs.

Homeroom was meant to last all day, but Tsunade had planned otherwise, so all of the homeroom teacher were withdrew to an important meeting about something that was apparently secret to the students - which was weird in everyone's opinion. Instead of 6 hours, the day would last 7, but they wouldn't have to sit in the same boring classroom all day - maybe it was a better solution after all. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were standing in a circle and checked up their own schedules to see if they had any matching classes - and they did. Their schedules were almost identical, but they were pushed into different groups in science, languages and p.e. which was weird, but acceptable. The school had lots of students, about a good 600 so it should be just fine - though the group of running fangirls that finally spotted them was a bit stressful. "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIVES!" Naruto yelled dramatically and was basically flying across the hallway and dissapeared to the school's lower floor down the stairs, quickly being followed by Sasuke and Neji, Shikamaru was too lazy to go full speed so he was the last one to run - not that he was slower than the rest of them.

Sasuke ran his right hand's fingers through his dark hair after shutting the wooden door in front of the girls, leaving them behind the thick wall that was placed behind the guys. All of them were breathing heavily, it wasn't exactly easy to run away from the fangirls first up and down the stairs a few times, then across the upper side of the school, circling around the football field a few times and then straight through lobby and library to a greyish colored hallway - while dodging the girls throwing themselves at the guys, running and dragging them along if dodging failed even a bit, But now they could finally breathe in peace - thank Kami-sama for that. All of the guys were leaning against the nearest wall, Shikamaru was sitting on the floor back to a wall, but Naruto was just laying down on the soundproofed floor face right to it.

"Oh fuck, ugh more fanboys." an annoyed voice with a tired tone to it was heard from farther in the room - directly across it to be exact, which caught the guys' attention, even scared them a bit since they didn't know someone was in the room already. 'Oh great, more running..' Sasuke thought with his pessimistic attitude, while massaging his palms slowly. "What the hell Ino, weren't you supposed to lock the door!" another voice was heard, this time made by a bubblegum pink haired girl holding up a guitar in her lap, while casually laying on a dark couch that was placed in the room along with another couch and many beanbag chairs - the girls sure were making themselves comfortable while holding up instruments or gadgets. Apparently this was a recording studio - this school sure got some major improvements while they were away. "Not my fault!" a blondie said and threw her hands in the air to make her seem innocent.

"S-sakura?" Naruto said silently with a timid tone go his voice, which was very weird and unusual for him, while lifting his ocean blue eyes from the ground, automatically focusing on the pink haired girl, who soon turned at him with a surpised face that was soon filled with excitement and happiness. "NARUTO HOLY FUCK!" she yelled and threw her guitar on the couch pillows, jumping over the couch landing on her feet, basically almost tackling Naruto to the ground after he got up with her massive and suspected hug. "I didn't know you got back!" Sakura said happily while squeezing the life out of her friend, so he barely could even breathe.

"Damn Sakura, it's so nice to see and yea I'm back but I kinda need to breathe at times." he said with the last sigh of air he had in his lungs, when his friend finally let him go. A deep breath fixed the situation, all eyes of the room currently in the two, while Sakura's emerald green eyes stared at Naruto's familiar face. "Me and girls just gto back a while ago, when did you get here?" Sakura questioned with an excited pace, happy smiling eyes and cherry pink lips curved up in a big smile. naruto tried to hush her a bit, but she ignored it like it never happened and kept talking to him about how she had missed him during their tour - which caught the attention of the other boys. 'Tour, how do they seem so familiar.. what is this?' Shikamaru thought with a concentrated face and hmm'ed out loud, but silently so nobody heard him.

"Yo Ino, Tenten, Hinata - come check my friend Naruto here." she called out friends with a smirk on her face, and turned to them when they one by one waved, or just straight walked up to the two and started talking about all of the random things they could imagine. Soon Naruto was a part of a bubbly conversation with the four hottest girls Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke had ever seen - of course their not having any interest in jumping over them or stalking them was very intimidating, but not getting attention at all was annoying. Sasuke sighed loudly, which caused Sakura to glance over Naruto's shoulder and smirked again, bit more excitedly. "Hey Naruto, are these your band members?" she asked, finally giving the guys attention, which Sasuke was now extremely pleased about. He smirked at her, since it was his trademark thing to do, but before he, Shikamaru or Neji could answer, Naruto was already answering the question. "Yea these are Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji." he introduced them, turning back to the girls.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno." she started, maybe it was good to introduce everyone so they would know each other. "Haii, I'm Ino Yamanaka." a chirpy blonde with bright turqoise eyes said and flicked her long hair which was on a high ponytail over her shoulder, giving the spotlight to someone else. "Sup, I'm Tenten." said a girl with brunette hair on two buns on top of her head and drumsticks firmly in her left hand, throwing a peace sign after her sayings and turning to the last girl with purplish black hair and silvery pearl white eyes - almost as if she was blind. She sneaked a glance towards the brunette across the room, guy named Neji, who had similar type of eyes, what a coincidence. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." the last girl said confidently while smiling to the guys and they switched quick glances together - but at the same time, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke focused their eyes on Neji.

"And we are the royal bloods." they said in unison, smirking at the guys who were blown away - at the moment by two things. So that's why they were smirking, that's why they seemed so confident, no wonder why they seemed familiar - they were the band that beat them in the rising star, and they knew it. Oh they knew it well.

"Wait hold on a second." Sasuke broke the silence that fell to the room after girls' introductions. "Naruto, what the actual fuck?! How do you know our rival band, and how you're friends with them?" He was clearly mixed up in confusion, with a slight aggressive tone to his voice and strict questioning. Naruto scratched the back of his head, but didn't get the chance to speak, cause Sasuke had turned his head to Neji and opened his mouth again. "And wtf since when did you have a sister? SINCE WHEN WAS THIS NEW RELATIVE OF YOURS IN OUR RIVAL BAND?!" Sasuke yelled in confusion at Neji pointing towards Hinata, who seemed to be tired with this subject, when his cousin was just curious about all the drama.

"Well, first you should know that she's not my sister, she's my cousin." he started, Hinata nodding at his sentence while it continued with another - soon everyone was extremely interested with this subject. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief, at the same time extremely confused like the other ones in the room - well except for the Hyuugas. "And why didn't you ever care to mention this?" Sasuke asked with a bit calmed down tone, which he got a smirk in answer.

"You never asked."


End file.
